1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LCD manufacturing technologies, and particularly, to a liquid crystal dropping device.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal panel generally includes two opposite substrates with a liquid crystal layer sealed therebetween. When light passes through the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal stands upright or is twisted to irregularly arranged, thereby preventing the light from passing through the liquid crystal layer smoothly and thus allowing the liquid crystal panel to execute the displaying function. In the manufacturing process, the liquid crystal can be dropped onto one of the substrates. After that, the substrate with the liquid crystal dropped thereon is bonded to the other substrate to form the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a present liquid crystal dropping device. The present dropping device includes a driver 10, a container 20, and a dropping head 30. The container 20 is configured for containing the liquid crystal. The driver 10 is configured for supplying driving force for driving the liquid crystal to eject from a nozzle of the container 20. The dropping head 30 is configured for dropping the liquid crystal droplet ejected from the nozzle onto a substrate 40. The driver 10 is connected to the container 20 and the drooping head 30 communicates with the nozzle. That is, the driver 10 is correspondingly connected to the container 20 and the container 20 is correspondingly connected to the dropping head 30. Since the driver 10 is correspondingly connected to the corresponding respective dropping head 30, therefore, when the lengthwise side of the liquid crystal panel forms a rows of dropping points and the widthwise side of the liquid crystal panel forms b columns of dropping points, the dropping head 30 is required to move a*b times to finish dropping the liquid crystal onto the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, it requires long time to manufacture the liquid crystal panel and further reduces the manufacturing efficiency. Additionally, the volume of each liquid crystal droplet dropping from the dropping head 30 may be varied, which results in the uneven arrangement of the liquid crystal.